Universal Timeline
This is a timeline of events that cover the universe of the Legend and 2052 series. It is to be used In coordinating any other event within the universe. It is impotant that each event be aligned to the correct time period and not conflict with one another. Of various interests to those involved with reading and contributing to this database, Please ensure your dates are accurate and do not conflict any dates established here. This Timeline is to be a definite chart and the details put forth here are FINAL. =Major divergence points in normal History= Unless otherwise stated here, in the highlighted dates, the history of the Legend universe is virtually identical to Earth's history. There are a few major divergence points that occur within the Legend universe worth mentioning however. Germany The German Confederation's government-a replacement for the ancient Holy Roman Empire (which was a failed attempt to resurrect the failed Roman Empire)- was the Precursor to the modern European country of Germany, is overthrown in 1842. the country is renamed Tyrus. however, Tyrus still fails to prevent the 2 world wars. the United States though the country succeeds in it's war of independence, it is instead renamed the United Republic Spanish Conquest of Mexico though Cortez does still land, the Aztec Empororr realizes the threat he poses to the Aztec Empire, and does not welcome him into his Capital City and instead attempts to fight him. Though still failing due to the huge technological advantage possessed by the Spanish, he is able to hide several cities from him and his forces, allowing him to resurrect the Aztecs as a civilization. Seemingly as an act of revenge, Europe's ports are then ravaged by diseases. =Pre-Vanishment= Unknown The Tyrans create the the Precursor Civilization, which soon manages to rival their creators, causing a war between them. Dragons and various other feline species evolve on an isolated planet in the Altair star system. 4 Million B.C Humans are encountered by the Precursors on Earth. Unknown date Shield 04 is constructed by the the Precursors. 100,300 B.C. remnants of a Tyran ship outside the Galaxy launch several spore-filled jars which land on isolated planets, to be later discovered and experimented on by the Precursors. The first war against the Koozer-Ga. 100.000 B.C. The Rings are constructed and sent from The Ark to locations throughout the Galaxy. Final Battle against the Koozer-Ga by Monitor Rova 343 aboard Fleetrunner, which later crashes on a Shield-World. The Rings are activated, causing the Great Vanishing. =Post-Vanishment= 60,000 B.C. rise of the Proto-Atlantean Civilization, who build cities around Precursor relics. 45,000 B.C. The Proto-Atlantean Civilization mysteriously collapses, and devolves into the Nidapiya Tribe. 30,000B.C. The Atlantians begins experimenting with atomic weaponry. Primitive tribal societies emerge among the humans of Earth. 20,000 B.C. The Atlantean Confederation is formed after the Atlantian civilization develops Interstellar space travel. The Cheetah Tribe emerges to occupy the Valley of Avalar and form a kingdom there. various Dragon-controlled City-States emerge in the coastal plains and mountains of the main continent, and the territories of Rayvair, Natala, Cydonia, and Patala consolidate an intense political and military rivalry with one another. 10,000 B.C. End of the Ice Age on Earth allows the existing tribal societies on Earth to expand. =Material Era= 5,000 B.C. Several major civilizations emerge in Africa, Asia, and the Middle East. 0 B.C. Teleac is at it's peak of power and prosperity. 5 A.D. The Dragon Temple is constructed by the government of Rayvair. 200 A.D. Malefor is born. after coming of age, he rebels against the High Council, and is subsequently defeated and imprisoned. 500 A.D. Following the collapse of the Eastern Roman Empire, Europe enters the Dark Ages. I,000 A.D. It's government severely weakened by a series of unexplainable natural disasters, the City-State of Teleac evacuates the ruined parts of the city and appears to collapse. 1492 The historic voyage of Christopher Columbus. 1519 Cortes invades the Aztec Empire, destroying their civilization, and causing the remaining Mayan City-States to decline. soon afterwords, mysterious Syphilis epidemics break out in major European port cities. 1549 the city of Warfang is founded on a mountain near the coast of the area claimed by Rayvair 1776 The United Republic is formed from the American colonies of England following their victory in the Revolutionary war. 1842 The government of the German Confederation is overthrown and the country united and renamed Tyrus. 2006 Teno-Tena is discovered in Mexico. Cinder secretly founds a dragon colony near Teleac. 2008 An expedition discovers Teleac. 2020 The nations of earth unite to form the Coalition of Civilized Goverments. 2035 Humanity develops interplanetary space travel. 2052 Cinder reveals her colony during the Kryll wars, helping to accelerate Humanity's technological development. As a result, a colony ship is sent to her homeworld, upon which she returns. =Interstellar era= 2053 Malfor attempts to take over the Dragon Temple from Rayvair, resulting in war between Warfang and Natala. Silver and Cinder arrive aboard a Coalition Colony ship. 2155 Fed up with Malfor, Cynder leads an attack on Natala, killing and eating Malfor on the Battlefield. 2543 Malefor attempts to invade Earth, but is repelled by the Coalition with help from the Atlantean Confederation. 2725 During a zombie apocalypse on the Coalition colony world of Novo Terra, Haven City is glassed. 2765 The Dragon Confederation is formed. 2800 an ape cult corrupt Cynder, beginning the 3rd Dragon Civil War, threatening to destroy the Dragon Confederation. 2835 Intervening on the side of the Dragon Confederation, Neyla helps defeat Malefor. 2836 During an expedition into the lands of the Nidapiya Tribe, Neyla releases the Koozer-Ga from a Precursor research facility. the first and second Battle for New Atlantis. the Battle for Patala. Warfang is besieged. the Battle for Warclaw. Cynder leads a final counter attack against the Koozer-Ga, and manages to defeat them. 2847 Neyla, now 106, dies at her home in New Atlantis. 2865 Spiril dies in the Palace at Warfang, and is buried in the Catacombs. 2867 Cynder dies aboard Holy Reconciliation, and is buried in the Catacombs. Both the Ivory Tower, and the nearby Obsidian Tower, are sealed off, and isolated from the Palace complex by the High Council out of respect for Spiril and Cynder. Cynder II founds the Cydonian Dynasty. 3042 Cynder III is born. 3057 the outer buildings on Cynder's ancient palace, the Obsidian Tower, show signs of structural weakness. late 3057 Part of the Obsidian Tower collapses during Cynder III's coronation as the heiress of the Cydonian Dynasty. As a result, efforts to repair the structures begin. 3067 Contact is made with the Nanatalean Empire, led by Xinxala. The Koozer-Ga assault and take over the cities of Warfang, Natala, and Icy Canyon, reigniting the Koozer-Ga War. the Battle for Cynthia ends in a Pyrrhic victory for the Koozer-Ga, who are all but defeated and leave the city in ruins.